Malcar (episode)
Malcar is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by George Hampton & Mike Moore, it originally aired on September 15, 1989. Summary Mumm-Ra resurrects the ancient alchemist Malcar, but he returns old and weak. Mumm-Ra then sends him to the Canyons of Youth, which will restore his youth and power so that he may effectively defeat the ThunderCats. Story Inside New Cats Lair, the alarms are triggered by the distress signal emitting from an old Thunderian Project 27 capsule that is floating in space. The ThunderCats quickly mount a rescue mission to retrieve the occupants of the capsule. Because the capsule is beyond the range of the Feliner, Panthro fits additional boosters to the spacecraft, using up all of the ThunderCats’ Thundrillium stores. As Panthro and Cheetara depart in the Feliner, Lion-O, Bengali and the Snarfs head out to search for Thundrillium to replenish their supplies. Bengali, Snarfer, Snarf Oswald and Snarf Eggbert reach Thunderstone Mountain and enter an old mine located there. The walls of the mine are line with the unstable and highly explosive Thunderstone. Despite their cautiousness, the group ends up dropping a Thunderstone which explodes and seals off the entrance of the mine. Trapped inside the mine, Bengali and the Snarfs try to desperately dig their way out of the mine before their limited air supply runs out. Meanwhile, Lion-O and Snarf are alerted about Bengali and the Snarfs’ predicament by the Sword of Omens. They hasten their search for Thundrillium as they will need it to power the ThunderTank and use it to free their friends. They locate a large deposit of Thundrillium and immediately begin extracting it. Observing the activities of the ThunderCats from his cauldron, Mumm-Ra summons the ancient alchemist Malcar from his final resting place in Tomb Town. Malcar appears in the New Black Pyramid but in the same form that he died in, a decrepit old man. To rectify this, Mumm-Ra transports Malcar to the Canyons of Youth where the alchemist is returned to his younger powerful self. Malcar then arrives at Lion-O’s location and uses his Orb of Oro to change all the Thundrillium that Lion-O and Snarf had mined to Thundrainium. Lion-O is quickly weakened by the Thundrainium and collapses. Snarf, whose species are immune to Thundrainium, tries desperately to fight Malcar but to no avail. Fortunately Jaga appears and uses the Sword of Omens to convert the Thundrainium back to Thundrillium and then turns the sword on Malcar and returns him back to a state of senility. Mumm-Ra is infuriated at seeing Malcar returned back to his old self and once again teleports him to the Canyons of Youth. At that moment, Jaga appears inside Mumm-Ra’s Pyramid and engages in a battle with the villain. Jaga’s true intentions are not to defeat Mumm-Ra but merely to distract him long enough to prolong Malcar’s stay in the Canyons of Youth. The wise old ThunderCat succeeds in doing this and Malcar is returned to his infancy. During this time, Lion-O and Snarf use the Thundrillium to power the ThunderTank and free Bengali and the Snarfs from the mine. They all head back to New Cats Lair where Panthro and Cheetara return back from their mission with a Thunderian refugee couple. Lion-O then hand the baby Malcar to the Thunderian couple who happily adopt him and promise to give him a good and loving home. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia *This episode is the third and final episode written by George Hampton and Mike Moore, following “Ravage Island” and “The Thunderscope.” *In this episode, it is revealed that Snarfs are unaffected by Thundrainium. *Tomb Town, a locale featured on Jim Meskimen’s map of New Thundera, makes its first and only appearance in this episode. Notable Quotes Lion-O: We better get the Feliner ready and go check it out. Cheetara: But, Lion-O, that's way beyond the Feliner's range. Lion-O: I'm sure Panthro will think of something. Snarfer: How long do you think we've got? Bengali: Your guess is probably better than mine, Snarfer. You're the one who studied these things at Snarf college. Mumm-Ra: You have destroyed Malcar's power. Now I will destroy you. Jaga: In another life perhaps, Mumm-Ra. But on New Thundera, never. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Malcar cap1.jpg Malcar cap2.jpg Malcar cap3.jpg Malcar cap4.jpg Malcar cap5.jpg Malcar cap6.jpg Malcar cap7.jpg Malcar cap8.jpg Malcar cap9.jpg Malcar cap10.jpg Malcar cap11.jpg Malcar cap12.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Malcar on IMDb Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:ThunderCats episodes written by George Hampton Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Mike Moore